


Gloves

by Mintysprouts



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Glove Kink, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Wrists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintysprouts/pseuds/Mintysprouts
Summary: Kylo has a fixation, but he won't admit it. And he absolutely won't get off to it.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Gloves

**Author's Note:**

> This is 1000% shameless kink fill. Tempted to expand on it but for now enjoy this long drabble!

Something about those gloves was maddening. He'd noticed it long ago, that they looked more tailored than expected, the length was just short enough to brush the cuff of the man's sleeve. Most frustrating of all was that he never took them off. 

Kylo Ren couldn't understand his strange fixation on the General's gloves. Sure they hugged his already slender hands to make them appear even longer and more elegant, and sure he privately wondered if the leather used to make them tasted the same as his own. But surely that was no cause for this… obsession. 

Worse, there were times when the General moved a certain way; when he flung out his arm while issuing an attack, crossed them over his chest when he was cross about Kylo's latest destruction, reached just to the limit of his arm length to take a datapad; and there, like a breath of air dissipating into a dark night, was that damnable flash of his fair, thin wrist. It was, as said, maddening.

Kylo didn't need to think about putting his mouth and teeth over the delicate veins running close to the skin. He didn't need to think about how that leather would feel slapping across his skin. And he absolutely did not need the thought of releasing himself all over the damn things and awe at milky white spreading over black. 

He slammed his fist against the nearby wall, startling the officers aboard the bridge and forcing Hux to turn and face him with his trademark glower. "What is it _now_ , Ren?" Hux spat, already estimating the damage to the wall, "Can you for a full cycle without breaking something?" 

Kylo didn't respond, too taken by a rare and admittedly delectable sight. In Hux's anger, he'd only turned his head and a portion of his upper body. His hands were still grasping the railing, and the stretch had lifted the General's sleeves just enough to expose the expanse of skin Kylo had been yearning for. Where he'd only seen flashes before, Kylo was now being treated with what felt like a feast. Ever the ravenous beast, he was starved and wanted desperately to tear into that soft flesh--

"Ren are you even listening?! I will not have you destroy my ship and then ignore me! I will not continue putting up with these… these tantrums!"

Pulled out of his reverie, Kylo growled lowly, the vocoder only helping to further mangle the sound of his snarl. " _Our_ ship." Unable to stay any longer, he whipped around to storm out of the bridge, leaving Hux gaping like an offended fish before the ginger made a frustrated sound and yelled for his officers to get back on task. 

Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, the title he'd taken with his own two hands, was absolutely, decidedly, most definitely _not_ going to tuck into the nearest empty room and stroke himself off to the memory of that sight. 


End file.
